Chain Reactions
by Le Roach
Summary: It's amazing how your life can change from something as simple as deleting a chain letter. Just from ignoring a peice of spam, i'm now trapped in a video game, babysitting a six year old, and running for my life from Eggman, all while trying to find the chaos and sol emeralds that can supposedly send me home. Eventual OCxBlaze
1. The One with The Chain Letter

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, OC in the sonic universe, I know this has been done a thousand times, but I'll try to make it interesting for you.**

**This is not a self-insert, it's an OC story, David is not me. Therefore, not EVERYTHING he does, says, or thinks, is something that should be reflected as something i would do.**

**Lastly, I do not own sonic the hedgehog or any of the things that are referenced in this story**

_**10:30 p.m. in a GameStop somewhere in Kansas…**_

I leaned forward on the counter, staring at my friend with a competitive glare, which he more than happily reciprocated. I reached into my pocket, taking out my weapon of choice. It was an old, rusty penny to everyone else, but to me, it was my lucky charm, and it hasn't failed me sense.

I placed the dirty piece of copper on my thumb, preparing for the kill shot.

_Ready…aim…fire._

I flip the coin high in the air as I shout. "Call it!"

"Tails?" My fellow employee says with a bit of uncertainty.

I caught it on its way down and flipped it over onto my hand. I kept it covered for a few seconds, making sure to make it as suspenseful as possible. When I finally raised my hand, we saw good old Mr. Lincoln winking at us.

He sunk his head in defeat as I hopped up on the counter and pumped my fist in the air. "WHOA YEAH, BABY! I AM THE KING!"

He rolled his eyes at me. "Stop gloating, Frost." He mumbled, showing his obvious disappointment.

I sat down and hung my legs off of the table. "Need I remind you the terms of our weekly agreement, Sam?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Loser cleans the employee bathroom, winner gets bragging rights."

"That's right, so, I will gloat as much as I want, and you," I said, handing him the keys to the supply closet, "get to work."

He cracked his knuckles before taking the keys from my hand. "You just won a coin flip, that's nothing to brag about."

He trudged towards the back of the store like a prisoner on death row.

"Yes, but I get to go home while you clean out toilets, so I think _that _is something to brag about." I called after him before ducking behind the counter and beginning to change into my street clothes. It may be a little bit weird, but I'll be damned if I have to where those uncomfortable khaki pants any more than I have to.

I soon stepped back out, now wearing a pair of tattered blue jeans and an old beat up leather jacket. As luck would have it, I had just enough time to fit in one last gloat before Sam disappeared into "The abyss of agony", otherwise known as, the employee bathroom.

"Hey Sam."

He glanced at me over his shoulder. "What?"

"I should warn you. Craig had enchiladas today."

His eyes went wide and he made an audible gulp like a cartoon character does before he falls off a cliff. "That's not funny, Frost!"

"Well, I'm not joking, but it IS most definitely funny. Anyway, cheers."

I chose to make my exit, as I had no desire to be around when he opened that door and the unbearable smell filled the entire store. Honestly, it's like the staff doesn't even _try_ to get it in the toilet.

Stepping outside into the cool night air, I turned on my IPod and started flipping through songs.

**In The End- Linken Park**

_Nah, not right now._

**Thrash Unreal- Against Me!**

_Good song, not for walking though._

**A Gentleman's Coup- Rise Against**

…_It'll do._

As the intro started up, I began my short walk home, air guitaring all the way.

Speaking of intros, I believe one is in order right now. My name is David Hadley. No, my name is not REALLY Frost. That's just a nickname I got stuck with when I was a kid.

You know that one kid who's stupid enough to stick his tongue to a pole during winter…yeah…that was me. My friends, thinking it was funny as hell, left me there for a few hours and I got stuck outside in a blizzard until some random passerby decided to call an ambulance. When they finally got me off of the damn thing, I looked like a human snowman and people started calling me Frosty. Thankfully, the nickname shortened to Frost before I hit high school.

But that was ages ago. Now, I'm 20, about 5'11, and quite skinny. I have a thick, shaggy, black mane of hair that tends to droop down in front of my bright green eyes and for the past month, I've been trying to grow a goatee…unsuccessfully, leaving a patchy mess of stubble on my chin

I live in Kansas, but my parents are from California, so I didn't pick up that southern twang thing that most of my friends have. I work at GameStop and…yeah that's pretty much it.

Oh yeah, and that lucky penny thing…it's a two headed coin. I knew for a fact that Sam had adopted the phrase "tails never fails", and decided to take full advantage of it.

…what?...ok, fine, I completely took advantage of him. But I swear, I'm not a bad person. I just have enough of my own shit to deal with…pun completely intended.

Not anything huge. Paying rent, paying bills, doing taxes, feeding my video game addiction…you know, normal stuff. Still, it kept me pretty busy, so I like as much time as I can get.

Anyway, finishing the short, 5-minute walk to my house, I put away my IPod and went to unlock my door. However, to my surprise, it was already unlocked.

As if a switch had been activated in my brain, I immediately went into survival mode. Sure, I wanted to believe I had left it unlocked by accident, but I've spent way too much time on Fearnet On Demand to not take the necessary precautions.

I put my house keys in between my knuckles, as I cracked open the door and peered my head through. Right away, I noticed that the lights were on, which only added to my paranoia. Someone was in my house…only question is…are they still?

Knowing that asking "is anyone there?" is a sure firs death sentence. I cautiously enter my house and silently close the door. The good/bad thing about my house in this situation was that it only had one level and was extremely small. Good because they didn't have any place to hide, bad because _I _didn't have any place to hide.

I poked my head through an archway into my kitchen. Let's see…leaning tower of pizza boxes…floor littered with mountain dew cans…three weeks of mail piling up on the table…and last nights Chinese food still on the counter. Well…everything was where I left it in here. Still, best not to take any chances.

I rolled across the floor rather unceremoniously and ducked behind the counter, now feeling a little bit safe as I had one of the only hiding spots in the entire house.

Feeling confident no one was looking, I reached up and replaced my house keys with a kitchen knife. Not that I would actually use the damn thing, but just having a way to properly defend myself was already starting to calm me down.

Having the blade in my hand, I stepped out and continued down the hall to the living room, the only other main room in this house. My Xbox was on…but that's actually become so normal that I'd be scared if I came in and it was off. I had recently started playing the Mass Effect series and I'll be damned if there was a convenient spot to stop anywhere in the middle of a mission. What was I supposed to do, start the entire section over? No way! I'm much too lazy for that.

I scanned around to find everything where I left it. The door was open to the bathroom on the other side of the room so, I could tell no one was in there.

…and that just left…OH SHIT!

I turned to see my bedroom door closed, which set my brain on haywire.

That, was most definitely, NOT HOW I FUCKING LEFT IT! I _never_ close the door to my room. EVER! Two minutes with the door closed and it heats up like a damn furnace. The fact that it was closed just proved without a doubt that some one else was in this house.

Well…let's meet the bastard, shall we?

Tightening my grip on the knife, I placed my hand on the door knob. Then, inhaling a deep breath, I yanked open the door.

*BARK BARK*

"HOLY SHIT!"

An enormous black dog leapt on top of me the minute the door had opened, sending me sprawling to the ground. My head slammed the floor rather hard and I cocooned it in my arms to relieve some of the pain.

I felt the canine begin to sniff at me and I shoved its nose away. Standing up, I looked down at it with a frown. "Damn dog." I muttered to myself, eliciting a small whimper from the Labrador.

Not one to keep grudges, I smirked a bit and patted his head, glad that the so-called "intruder" was at least a familiar face.

I knelt down and scratched him behind his floppy ears. "Hey there, Duke. Did Kate dump you here again?"

He whimpered again and pawed at my chest, which I could only assume meant, "Yes, please don't send me back there again."

I shook my head with a small smile. My sister…well…lets just say she gets on my nerves.

…oh who am I kidding, she's an irresponsible, dimwitted, bitch.

And please don't give me any of that "How can you say that? She's your sister!" nonsense, as my parents will completely agree with me. She has no concern for anyone else's feelings, no plans for where she's going to go in life, she just mooches off of my parents money, and does whatever the hell she wants.

I know, I know, I'm one to talk, being a twenty year old who works at GameStop, but that's just my summer job, so it's not like I'm a drop out. I'm currently at an art school, trying to become an artist. No, not one of those deep poetic guys that paint pictures that make you think. I was thinking more along the lines of making art for video games, or maybe movie animation. I don't know, something close to what I love.

Anyway, Duke was just another one of my sister's idiotic ideas that went horribly wrong. She somehow saved up enough money to buy a dog, and got Duke the minute she convinced my parents to rent her an apartment. She, of course, never thought that keeping an animal would actually mean taking care of it. So, what does she do? She dumps it with me whenever she feels like she needs a break.

Still, no point in complaining about it, I guess.

Now certain that everything was as it should be, I continued into my room and opened up a window to air the place out. Man, I feel sorry for Duke, having to sit in here for who knows how long. It must be torture with all that fur.

I hear a beep from my laptop in the corner of my room, indicating that I've received a new e-mail. I picked it up off its spot on the ground and sat down on my bed.

...Well speak of the devil…literally.

_David,_

_Paul and I are taking a vacation for a few weeks; I need you to watch Duke. Don't bother trying to give him back, we're already gone, and don't be an ass about it, it's not that big a deal._

_See you when we get back,_

_Kate_

I shook my head in disapproval. Of course it's not a big deal for them. They're the ones taking a damn vacation. Now I was stuck with her damn dog while she's undoubtedly seducing the latest idiot who's thinking too hard with the wrong head.

Still, Satan incarnate was right about one thing. There's no sense complaining about it.

I hit reply and simply typed.

_K, don't get knocked up._

It was meant to be a joke, but knowing her, it was completely possible.

I was about to set my laptop down when I heard the beep yet again and saw the "1 NEW MESSAGE" sign pop up on screen. It was marked urgent, so I clicked it.

_Please read this, this is not a joke!_

_If this e-mail isn't sent to everyone in your contact list, Bloody Mary will come and kill you at midnight tonight. 13 year old Jon Smith ignored this message one week ago and was found on his bed ripped limb from limb._

_YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!_

…pfft….HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ok, that was good. I really needed that.

How stupid are people to actually believe this crap? As far as chain letters go, this one was pretty poorly written. First of all, you're supposed to include a back-story of the person who's going to kill you so it actually seems believable. And, come on, Jon Smith? That has got to be the most generic name ever conceived.

I hit delete without another thought and closed my laptop, heading back into my living room. It had been at least an hour since I played a video game, so, naturally, I was ready for more.

I opened up a CD binder and began flipping through it.

_Hmm…what haven't I played in a while? GTA IV, Halo, Modern Warfare, Madden…wait, how the hell did that get in there? Whatever, I'll get rid of it later. Guitar Hero…yeah, that'll do._

I switched auxiliaries to my playstation and grabbed my fake guitar, ready for a night of rock music and band battles.

…11:55 p.m…

Fingers flew across the frets at extreme speeds. My eyes were bloodshot and watering because I dared not blink. I had to pee SOOO bad, but I didn't want to risk pausing the game for fear that I'd miss a note. To anyone who's been where I am now, you know exactly what this feeling is.

I was playing Through the Fire and Flames…on expert…I hadn't missed a note yet…and the guitar solo just ended.

"…holy shit…" I muttered to myself.

The lead singer finished the last of the chorus and all that was left was the big finish.

"Holy shit!" I said just slightly louder.

The song was almost over, the last note was in sight, and…

All of the sudden everything in the house turned off at once…including my game systems.

I blinked as I strared through the darkness at the pitch black TV screen. For a moment, my brain seemed to short circuit like the rest of the stuff in my house, but when I finally processed what had just happened, I dropped down to my knees and screamed at the ceiling. "WHY?"

It was RIGHT THERE! There was no way in hell I would ever be able to that again, not in a million years! Why, must you torture me Lord!

OK...maybe I'm overreacting a bit…but not by much! Maybe this is karma fucking with me for using my double headed coin earlier.

Coming out of my rage, I finally noticed that Duke had been yapping his head off since the lights went out. "Oh be quiet, you damn dog, it's just a power outage."

As I half expected he would, he paid me no mind, and continued to go crazy. I shook my head in disapproval as I checked my watch.

**12:00 a.m.**

…_wow…that's just creepy. Didn't that e-mail say…no, no, NO! It was a damn chain letter David, just get over it and stop fre-_

A bright flash of light snapped me out of my thoughts. My initial thought was that the lights had come back on, but this was way too bright to be any of the dim florescence bulbs that were screwed into the ceiling. When it finally faded, my eyes readjusted and my jaw hit the floor.

Standing in front of me, was a small humanoid cat with white fur surrounded by seven gems that hovered in the air. Adding to the massive surprise that an anthro had just materialized in my house was the strange feeling of déjà vu. I had seen this before…or at least something like it…where have I-

I didn't get time to think about it as the gems hovered toward me and began to encompass me at a blinding speed. As they did, I felt my body being lifted off the ground by an unknown force, followed by a sudden wave of pain.

Despite my obvious predicament, I honestly couldn't stop thinking one thing.

_Holy shit…Bloody Mary is a furry!_

There was another flash of light and I blacked out.

* * *

><p>I shifted on the ground uncomfortably as I began to wake up, groaning in discomfort when I felt a wave of pain pulse through my body. It felt like my body just went through a meat grinder…what the hell happened?<p>

I felt someone poke my shoulder, causing me to breathe in abruptly at the sudden jolt of discomfort. "Um…Mr. Wolf…are you okay?" I herd the voice of a little girl ask me.

I half opened one of my eyes and, despite my muscles begging me to stop, I jolted awake. That cat thing from last night was right in front me, looking at me with a rather blank stare. As I now wasn't focusing on mythical jewelry that had surrounded my body, I looked her over more closely. She was extremely short, couldn't be much older than six or seven. She wore an oversized white t-shirt and pajama pants that were tightened thoroughly at the waist band and her white fur was noticeably dirty and tattered.

Trying to get across a few of the many questions that ran through my mind, what I actually blurted out was a jumbled mess. "YOU, what did you do, who are you, what are you doing in my…wait did you just call me Mr. Wolf?"

She tilted her head to the side and frowned, probably confused by the mass of text that just escaped my lips. Not knowing where to start, she began with the last question she heard. "Well, that's what you are, isn't it?"

I looked down and…oh...my…GOD!

My jacket and pants were still there, which covered most of it, but my hands and feet were a dead give away. They were covered in dark brown fur and had claws protruding from the tips instead of the usual fingernails. My hands shot up to my face instinctively, which, as I found, was also covered in a thick layer of fur. A pair of pointed ears stood at the top of my head and I had some sort of weird muzzle thing as opposed to my mouth.

My focus shifted to the surrounding area, which, unfortunately for me, was not my house. I was in a small closed room with metallic walls, floor, and ceiling. No windows and no doors that I could see, either. What was this, some sort of fucking prison cell? What the hell happened?

There's only one explanation that I could think of for everything that was happening.

…This had to be an extremely vivid dream. I left that Chinese food out of the fridge to long, it didn't agree with my stomach, and now it's giving me fucked up nightmares. That had to be it…right?

I looked back down at my hands.

…_well…only one way to find out…_

I lifted my right hand and, using all my strength, slapped myself as hard as I could.

That…had to be the stupidest idea I had ever had. Now on top of all of my muscles feeling sore, I have a possible concussion, and it didn't solve a damn thing.

…

Toto…we are most definitely NOT in Kansas anymore…


	2. The One with The Epiphany

**Heh, what do you know, I'm already doing better than I thought I would do. SI/OC stories don't exactly have the best rep, so I was a bit nervous about posting. That being said, if you see anything going wrong (Clichés, false info, etc.) I beg of you, PLEASE POINT IT OUT! I would hate to become what I constantly make fun of…**

**Alright, enough of that, back to the story.**

**(wow…this author note was written a REALLY long time ago. Sorry for the wait…that is…if you're one of the few people who actually read this)**

…

I sat in the corner opposite the little girl, hugging my knees to my chest in a perfect feeble position. I have no way of knowing whether she brought me here, or she was just in the same hopeless situation, but I have a feeling she would have explained things by now if she had planned this. However, maybe I didn't exactly give off a very good first impression

You see, after figuring out what had happened, I started to go through the five stages of a hopeless situation.

For those who don't know, those stages are denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and acceptance.

Denial, you already saw. Yeah, that was me slapping myself so hard that I managed to give myself a headache, which, annoyingly, _still_ hasn't gone away.

Next was anger, which as you've probably guessed, was what scared the little girl into the corner. How bad was it exactly?

Well…

(Flash back one hour ago)

"When I find the mother fucker who did this I'm going to RIP HIS SPLEIN THROUGH HIS THROAT AND FORCE HIM TO EAT IT AGAIN!"

(End flash back)

…let's just say I have a bit of a temper.

As for bargaining, that one was kind of pointless. I just sat there, thinking of all the things I would do if I was ever given the chance to go back home. The promises ranged from something as simple as donating money to charity, to as impossible as getting my sister to stop being a slut. However, I soon realized I was just being stupid and none of it was solving anything.

I was just finishing up my depression phase at the time, and thank God my IPod was still in my pocket, or I would have gone insane. I'm also glad I sprung for the expensive, clip-on headphones, as I don't think that ear buds would have fit my newly wolf-i-fied ears.

…wolfified?...is that a word? …Ah what the hell, I'm making it one.

Three albums worth of heavy metal later, I have reached a conclusion. I'm in a prison cell…and I'm a fucking furry…but there's not a damn thing I can do about it, so why not just focus on what I have?

Then again, what exactly _do_ I have? A pair of clothes that no longer fit me thanks to my unexplained transformation, an IPod full of hard rock and death metal, a little girl who is probably scared shitless of me right now, and a prison cell with no real way of getting out. There were definitely some things I was going to have to figure out, and with only one person around to ask, I bit down the awkward feeling in my chest and stood up.

Stage five…acceptance.

I got as close to her as I could without her freaking out, which apparently wasn't that close, as she started to tense up when I got half way across the room, curling up and burying her face in her white t-shirt like a turtle.

"Hey…are you ok?" I asked, not really expecting an answer. As I assumed, she didn't really respond, however, she did at least seem to relax a bit, sliding her arm down so she could look at me with her right eye.

I tried inching my way closer, only to get my first verbal response. "Please…just….stay away…" She said in a voice so quiet that if I had my normal ears I probably wouldn't have heard it.

I rubbed the back of my neck uncomfortably. "Look, I'm sorry if I scared you, but as you can see, we're both in the same predicament here."

"I don't care," She replied, "You're a bad man."

I cocked an eyebrow, but quickly shook it off when I remembered she was a kid and her vocabulary wouldn't be as explicit as mine.

"What makes you say that?"

She shuddered. "…all those things you said-"

"Look," I interrupted her, "I'm sorry about all of that, I didn't really mean what I was saying. It's just…this entire situation we're in, it scares me and…I didn't know how to react."

She lifted her head up cautiously and tilted her head. "But…you're a grown-up, aren't you?"

I blinked, not really knowing what she meant by that. "I'm sorry…what are you talking about?"

She turned her gaze to the floor. "You said you were scared…but…you're a grown-up."

I thought about what she said for a second before I realized what she meant. I remember when I was a kid, I was convinced that adults weren't afraid of anything, and she was probably just as naïve as I was back then, if not more.

"I'll let you in on a little secret. Adults get scared too."

She glanced at me in an emotion that I couldn't really describe. I never was good at reading faces.

"They do?" She finally asked.

"Yeah, we just…express it a bit differently." I said, slowly walking toward her. She still flinched a bit when I got closer, but she wasn't trying to hide herself in plain sight anymore, so I took that as a good sign.

When I was close enough to talk face to face, I stooped down in front of her.

"Look, let's just start over alright. I promise, no more freak outs, no more swearing. Deal?" I said as I held out a hand, hoping she would accept it.

She looked at me, then at my hand, then right back at me, trying to see if I was telling the truth. However, instead of shaking my hand, she leapt forward and latched onto my torso, taking me completely off guard.

I quickly stood up in surprise, but she still clung to me like a toddler usually clings to their parents.

_Wow…maybe I'm better with kids then I thought. Then again, I _am_ her only friend in this situation…God this is so uncomfortable!_

Not really knowing what to do, I blinked a few times and patted her back kind of awkwardly. "Ok…you can let go now."

She loosened her death grip on me and slid to the floor. However, as I began to feel my now oversized t-shirt get wet, I realized she was crying silently.

Seriously…where the hell did that come from? She was fine two seconds ago. I'm all for letting your feelings out, but I can't work with a crying child in this situation.

I awkwardly placed my hands on her shoulders. "Hey, come on now, none of that. We're going to get out of this, I promise. Now, what's your name?"

She sniffled a bit. "T-T-Terra."

I smiled, trying to show her there was nothing to be scared about even though I knew damn well that, if anything, she was under reacting. "Terra…that's a good name. Well, Terra, my friends call me Frost, and you can too if you want."

"Okay" She said, trying extremely hard to stop the river of tears she was creating.

"Now Terra, can you tell me about where we are? How we got here? Anything at all that's helpful."

She shook her head. "I-I w-woke up here, a-and you were asleep on the floor…I'm sorry. I just…"

"Don't apologize." I said with a sigh. I knew it was too much to expect, but it was worth a shot. I scanned around the room searching for anything at all, but as I said before, there was quite literally, nothing in here. Still, if there was a way in, there had to be a way out.

I walked over to the nearest wall and began inspecting.

Terra tilted her head in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for a way out." I replied, not really looking at her, but jabbing a thumb to the opposite side. "Feel around over there and work your way around. Look for a button or a crack or anything that could be the door. If we got in here, there's gotta be a way out."

She nodded and did what I said. Although, I just realized that she couldn't search the entire wall due to height restrictions, so I'd probably have to search those walls anyway.

It was a bit weird, feeling around with my new hands. I had…little…pad things where my palm and fingertips would be and those were really the only things that could feel anything. The fur covered the rest and it did a good job at masking my sense of touch.

…I was going to have to get used to that.

I got half way through completely inspecting the wall when I realized that I was repeatedly hiking up my now oversized pants. It was really starting to annoy me so I stooped down on one knee and began to make a tear in the denim. I really wasn't getting anywhere with that so I bent even further over and yanked it with my teeth.

*_RIP!*_

…ok…maybe that worked a little_ too_ well.

Along with the section I was hoping to rip off, the tear made a major curve upward and took a huge chunk out that went all the way up to my knee.

"well…that could have gone better…" I muttered to myself.

I attempted to do the same with the other leg as well, however this time it actually did what I wanted it to. As I stood up and let my pant legs drop, they fell down to around my ankles, both at slightly different heights, but I could deal with that so long as they weren't getting in my way. I finished up, by rolling up the sleeves of my leather jacket.

I was about to start searching again when my ears pricked up at the sound of a low humming. It was a bit of weird feeling, having my ears twitch like that, but like the hands thing, I was just going to have to get used to that.

I spun my head around to where the noise had been coming from and saw a vent that I hadn't noticed before on the ceiling.

I smirked slightly, having a feeling that I just found our way out.

"Hey Terra."

She turned her head. "Yeah."

I pointed up to the vent. "If I lift you up there, do you think you could unscrew that vent cover."

"…we're going to crawl through the vents? …isn't that dangerous?"

"Well, we'll check it out. If it looks like it's not safe, we'll find something else."

She nodded. "Okay."

I got directly beneath the vent and knelt down so she could climb onto my shoulders and then lifted her up slowly so I didn't end up banging her head on the ceiling.

She fiddled with it for a few seconds and then stopped. "I can't get it, I need a screwdriver."

…damn…well it was a good idea.

I began kneeling down again when I got an idea.

"Hold on." I said, reaching into my pockets.

"what are you-"

"AHA!" I exclaimed as I found my lucky penny in my back pocket. I handed it up to her. "Will this work."

"Maybe…" She grumbled. I could tell that she _really_ didn't want to go up there, but if it was out only way out, I'd convince her to do so.

I waited a little bit, my legs straining to keep her up. Man, I really have to work out more after this. I mean, what is she, sixty pounds? This is just pathetic.

My thoughts were derailed as I watched a screw drop from the ceiling.

I smiled. "Good job Terra, just three more."

She unscrewed the rest of them and handed me my coin back before yanking off the cover, which she promptly dropped at my feet. Without me having to tell her, she reached up and pulled herself through.

"How's it look up there?" I asked hopefully.

She peered back down at me with a small smile. "Come on up, this vent is huge."

…huh…that's weird…but hey, if it makes her comfortable up there, I ain't complaining.

I squatted down and leapt upwards grabbing the ledge and pulling myself up.

Wow, she was right. Whoever designed this prison cell had to be an idiot to leave such an easy escape root. I mean, damn, I could probably stand up in here. Of course, that would be completely stupid as I might fall through the ceiling if I put too much weight on one point, but still, the fact that the option was there made it pretty clear that nobody thought it through very well.

I gave Terra a nod before beginning to crawl forward in front of her and leading the way. It started off all well and good, but as soon as I made a left in the ducts, the light around me started to dim.

"Frost…can we go back?" Terra whined.

I looked back. "What, back into the prison cell?"

She whimpered a bit, but didn't answer. I didn't have to be a mind reader to see she was afraid of the dark.

I cursed under my breath. "We can't go back Terra. I'm not going to let us sit in a cell and wait for the next bad thing to happen to us."

"But…it's dark, what if we fall down a hole or something?" She asked, her voice getting a bit more high-pitched.

I sighed, taking out my IPod and turning it on for light. I really hated to waste the battery like this, but she made a point. It would take twice as long to get out of here if we couldn't see.

"Better?" I asked.

"I…I guess so…" She said, still unsure.

I shook my head a bit. "Just hold on to me and keep moving, it'll be over before you- WHOA!"

She had taken me up on my offer just a bit too hastily and began squeezing my newly acquired tail in a death grip.

"GAH! Ok, let go!"

She did as she was told and I took a deep breath. "Hold on to my _leg, _this time, ok?" I said through clenched teeth, trying really hard (and failing) to keep my tone pleasant.

I felt her tug on the bottom of my jeans and kept moving.

All the sudden, a thought occurs to me which makes me smile.

…_must refuse to make Die Hard reference…must refuse to make Die Hard reference._

"Now I know what a T.V. dinner feels like." I said, half chuckling.

I could almost see the question mark forming above her head. "What?" She asks, confirming my prediction that she would have no clue what I said.

_And there you go…you made the reference, no one got it, and now you just look really weird…although…come on! When am I ever going to get the chance to make that reference again?_

"It's nothing." I replied. Hoping that his awkward moment would just be forgotten. It wasn't.

"But I don't get it. How would you know what a TV dinner feels like?"

I groan. "Look I was trying to…" I stopped talking when I felt the weird sensation of my ears pricking up again. I could hear a voice. It was a faint, distorted version of it, but I could hear it.

Now the only question is do I go towards it or try to avoid it. My brain was telling me to try to avoid it at all costs, but my curiosity got the better of me.

I hastily take the next right I see in search of the source. Completely on instinct, my ears start twitching and moving, trying to pinpoint where it was coming from.

Actually…this was kind of awesome. Weird as all hell, but it's like I got my own little superpower. I reach another fork in the road…er…shaft.

More murmuring reached my ear, telling me to turn left. I smiled as it was slowly getting louder.

"Frost, I want to go back." Terra whimpered while tugging on my pant leg.

I sighed. "Terra, I don't think we could find a way back to the cell even if we tried."

"I don't care, just any other direction." She said more insistently.

It suddenly dawned on me that she was scared of whoever we were getting closer to. "Do you know whose voice that is?"

"I…no…I just…what if it's the bad man?"

I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes at the term 'bad man'. Personally, I would have used the term 'asshole' but again, she was a child, so I let it slide.

"Well…what if it's another pris…er…person like us?" I offered, specifically trying to avoid the word prisoner, as not to freak her out.

Once again, my only response was a small whimper and a slight head nod. But as I turned to continue, another noise echoed through the vents…this one not quite as pleasant.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

My eyes widened and I froze in place. Whoever we were hearing just let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"C-can w-we go b-back now?" Terra stammered, her eyes shut tight trying to keep the tears held back.

"I…think that would be the smart thing." I answered, doing a 180 and crawling as quickly as I could in the other direction.

What the hell was this place?...I don't even want to know.

It wasn't long before we reached another vent cover. Looking down through it, we found another person like us, some sort of bird…man…thing. Oh fuck it, I'm just calling him an anthro and dropping this awkward naming thing.

"Hey…You alright in there?" I asked hopefully, causing the birdman to jump.

"Wh-who was that? Where are you?" He demanded, probably scared shitless.

"Up here, in the vent." I answered as Terra squeezed past me so she could see.

He looked up. "How the hell…never mind, just get me out of here before-"

He never got a chance to finish as one of the walls of the cell slid open revealing the biggest brain fuck of my life in the form of a much hated video game character.

_Is that…Eggman? No, that can't be right. There's no fucking way I'm trapped in a video game._

…at least…that's what I told myself. Evidence, on the other hand, was coming around to bite me in the ass.

Furry creatures? Check. High tech facilities that are way too easy to sneak around in? Check. Fat guy in a red suit thing and odd looking mustache? Check.

The fat man spoke in the most arrogant way possible. "Well, well, well, what have we here? Tell me, did you really expect to sneak into my secret base unnoticed?"

I facepalmed and had to resist the urge to groan.

Cheesy dialogue? Check.

After that, I honestly completely drowned out the conversation.

…I was in sonic the hedgehog…SONIC THE FUCKING HEDGEHOG!

How did a chain letter send me into a video game? Not that it was believable in the first place, but this was way too much to take in.

Only one thing was for certain. If I ever make it out of this, I'm going to have to pay much closer attention to my spam folder.

You're a Nigerian prince, trying to smuggle money out of your country? Fine, here's my fucking credit card number, but don't you _dare _send me into a poorly scripted video game.

But then, something hit me. Which sonic world was this exactly? I mean, they had like five or six of them back home. Video games, both old and new, comics, and at least three different TV shows. So which one am I in?

If it's old school game version, perfect, all I have to do is run in a straight line and kick Eggman in the head a few times before I beat the game…although that probably won't work the same way. As long as it's not that freaky post-apocalypse world, then I'm screwed.

The bird-anthro was seriously pissed off at this point. "I already told you, I don't know anything about your damn chaos emeralds!"

Eggman frowned at that. "What a shame?" he said, turning to leave.

He snapped his fingers as he exited and two robots stepped inside, the door closing behind them.

Both of them raised their mechanical arms and by the time I realized what they were doing, I only had just enough time to cover Terra's mouth.

*_**BANG!***_

My instinct to silence her was right, as she let out a muffled cry at the sight.

The birdman crumpled to the floor in a lifeless heap; a pool of blood starting to form underneath him.

They…killed him. Just like that, they killed him in cold blood. I was scared out of my mind, even more so then when I woke up in the cell. _That_ definitely never happened in any sonic game _I've_ ever played.

I snapped out of my stupor as I felt the hand covering Terra's mouth begin to feel wet. The girl was crying rather profusely.

I made sure she was calm enough to keep quiet, as those robots…eggbots…whatever they're called, were still down there. Slowly taking my hand away from her mouth. I whispered in her ear. "We have to get out, now. Move as quickly and as quietly as possible."

She nodded gravely, still not taking her eyes off of the dead man below her. I started crawling again, this time much more quickly. No more distractions, no more trying to figure stuff out. We had to get out first, _then_ we can worry about the technical shit.

It didn't take long to reach another vent cover, and it looked like there was no one in the room, so I slammed my fist down on the cover as I hard as I could. With three or four hits, it was down on the ground, and I quickly followed it.

…_oh…my…GOD, THIS IS SO AWESOME!_

There were guns…a hell of a lot of guns. Seriously, I've never seen so much firepower in my life. Assault rifles, pistols, shotguns, snipers, machine guns, pistols, knives and even a freaking bazooka.

Why does Eggman need this firepower? Do his robots use them? I know for sure that I've never seen _him_ fire a gun in my life…then again, I've never seen a character brutally murdered in Sonic the Hedgehog either.

I snapped out of my stupor long enough to help Terra down from the ventilation shaft She gasped at the sight. "Frost…I don't like it in here."

"Well, it's better than the vent. Just trust me, soon we'll be out of here and…" I trailed off at that. What exactly did I plan to do when we got out of here?

…huh…well, I guess that's the first thing to figure out when we escape this place.

Instead of finishing the sentence, I just shut my mouth and looked around at the guns again. It wouldn't hurt to have some sort of firepower, although I didn't exactly know how to fire gun. All the big stuff was out of the question, as I'd sooner hurt myself before I hurt anything else.

Still, I had to take something, especially if this place was filled with mechanical killers. I spotted a pair of pistols on the wall with matching holsters hanging below them.

_Pistols…shouldn't be too hard to figure out…I mean, all I have to do is get used to the recoil, and reloading is just pressing a button, and replacing the clips, right?...i hope I'm right._

I snatched them off the wall, attaching the holsters to my belt loops.

"Um…Frost?"

I looked over to Terra to find her ringing her hands together nervously. "You're not actually going to use those…are you?"

I snorted. "Wouldn't be grabbing them if I didn't intend to use them."

"B-b-but, my m-mommy says that guns are bad." She said, stammering nervously.

…oh boy...she's a pacifist. Not that normal six year old girls are violent, but I'm trying to get her to trust me here.

"Listen, Terra. It's not like I'm going to be hurting anyone. So far as I know, the only things that are dangerous here are made of metal, meaning there will be no killing, no pain, so I'm not doing anything wrong."

_Except for vandalism. _I added mentally, _but I doubt people would blame me in this situation._

She stared at the weapons in my hands fearfully. "I…just…what if you hurt yourself?"

"Well, then it'll be my own fault. Listen, we don't have much of a choice here, so just stay close behind me and watch my back. I promise you that we'll make it out of this, ok?"

"But I…and you…I just…okay."

I nodded with a small, reassuring smile before walking to the door, taking a deep breath to calm myself.

_Ok Frost…just like Call of Duty…except for the recoil, the manual reloading, the actual pain of getting shot, there's no last stand, it only takes one bullet to die, and my wounds won't heal after ten seconds of staying in cover…yep…exactly like Call of Duty._

I placed my hand on the button that would cause the doors to slide open.

…_here goes everything._

…

**I know I'm a horrible person for ending it there, but I've been procrastinating much too long and the few fans I actually have, have waited long enough for the second chapter. Don't worry, now that its summer, the next chapter will be out relatively soon.**

**So, any constructive criticism is welcome…hell I'll even take flames so long as there is a point behind all of your insults. Let me know.**

**Roach, out.**


End file.
